


Snow Angel

by WintersCurse



Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Cutesy drabble about Mal, Evie, and snow angels (Aka, the fluffiest thing I have ever written in my Life)
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For @hersilentlanguage over on tumblr!!! (Go follow them they're super cool)

They’d never had snow on the Isle. 

They'd had hail, and rain, and frost, and that weird sludgy ice. Even some sort of rain with the texture of slugs, that one time. But never snow. 

To be honest, Mal was surprised at how soft it was. 

And how _cold_. 

Evie had said it would be cold, and like an idiot Mal hadn’t listened to her. 

So now she was lying stubbornly in the snow, trying not to shiver from where the snow touched her skin through her fishnets and ripped leather pants, or where the cold crawled in through her tank top. 

Lying stubbornly, and staring up in wonder at the full moon. 

She’d never seen the moon before Auradon. Not really. Glimpses of it, on a good day, but it was always hidden by clouds or smoke or the broken, battered buildings of the Isle. 

She’d never expected it to be so beautiful. 

The way it bounced off the snow, shimmering and sparkling, dancing like oil paint across a canvas. It lit up the leaves of the evergreens like dozens of fairy lights, and made the now magicless Auradon seem almost magical again. 

And with Evie’s warm hand rested in hers, snowflakes catching on Evie’s dark eyelashes and the soft moonlight illuminating her face, Mal knew why they were called snow angels.


End file.
